


Vallite Maiden

by prince_pelleas



Series: Azura and her Homes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honestly I wish Azura got more dialogue about how she feels about being back in Valla, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pelleas/pseuds/prince_pelleas
Summary: Azura's thoughts and feelings about seeing Valla again, somewhere during Revelations.





	Vallite Maiden

The town square looked wrong, hollow, empty. As though Anankos hadn’t stopped at taking the people, her people. Despite how long I’ve been away from home, how long I haven’t seen these sights, a part of me still ached at seeing this.

I remembered the countless times that Aunt Mikoto would sneak me out when mother and father were busy. The square would be bustling with traders, villagers, city-dwellers. Music would be playing and smells of spices and roasting meat would fill the air. Some days, the court dancers would be dancing to the music, with passing strangers occasionally joining in. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine my aunt holding me by the hand, pulling me onward, her eyes sparkling in the Vallite sun. She would almost dance accross the square, only slowing down when we reached the fountain. We would sometimes sit on it’s edge for hours, her reading, me playing with the water. When we would sneak back home, father would always shake his head at my wet dress, and send me to get changed before mother could chide me.

Those days were long gone - they were all gone, and even the fountain was gone, in some part. The once-beautiful carvings were worn away, and grass was growing between the tiles. Even the sun was faint, covered with the ever-present, looming mist. 

Just as I came close to feeling more despair than I could handle, a hand took mine. 

“Azura, is everything alright? You seem worried…” Corrin’s nose scrunched and she looked down slightly. “Do you… Maybe want to talk about it? If it would make you feel better!” Looking back up, she smiled, her eyes almost glowing.

Unable to worry Corrin, I smiled back at her - it seemed that whenever Corrin was there, the pain would leave, if only for a little bit, no matter how truly bland or foolish what she said was. Corrin was like the sun, and I was to orbit her until the end of all. 

“Of course. We’re so lose - I somehow feel as though we stand a chance… Together, we…”

“We will save your people, Azura, and all of Valla - together.”

I closed my eyes. Maybe with her help, we would succeed, against all odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Imo Azura is an incredibly interesting character with a ton of unique experiences with the three plot-relevant nations and the world of Fates, and it's such a shame that she doesn't get any reflection time for any of that. I tried to write how she would experience being back in a place where she clearly lived for a while, and how she would react to seeing it destroyed, because there was no lines where she said anything like that in Rev.


End file.
